Just A Game
by htshtgirl14
Summary: R/T Fic. Talks about what Tristan and Chilton think of what happens between Rory and Tristan, and what their relationship is about. Includes reference to season 1. Please Read!! Thanx


~Disclaimer~  
  
I do not own anything of the Gilmore Girls. This is purely a matter of fiction!  
  
These are some things I think Tristan, Rory and the Chilton population would be thinking during the first season! I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
1 Just A Game  
  
Tristan was the king of Chilton. He could get any girl he wanted at a drop of a dime. He didn't have to work to get anything. Everything was handed to him on a silver platter. He went out with just about the whole Chilton population. He would use the girls and drop them the moment it got boring. Somewhere along the way all that changed. He knew exactly when that was too. It was the moment he walked into school late. He saw her sitting taking notes furiously. He thought to himself that he would have another conquest to add to his long list. When he asked her to go out with him she immediately turned him down. This was something he had not experienced before. Someone was rejecting him. This wasn't happening. After all he was Tristan DuGrey and nobody rejected him. Rory Gilmore was saying NO.  
  
After briefly getting to know Rory he soon realized that money and status didn't matter to her. She didn't care how beautiful she was or how much money somebody had. Rory looked beyond the superficial things and inside the person. Tristan constantly asked her out but she repeatedly turned him down. He was starting to pay her more attention to her than any other girl. He would find a way to stop by her locker and talk to her or find a way to catch her before she got on the bus.  
  
All these things didn't go unnoticed by everybody. People wanted to know what was wrong with Tristan. He hadn't dated as many girls as he used to and he just didn't seem interested with anybody but Rory. They saw them talking and wondered what was going on. Everybody asked them if they liked each other but everytime they said "no." Nobody believed that something wasn't going on between the two. You could see it when they bantered. Their eyes sparkled at each other when trying to out- wit the other person. You could see the chemistry between them when they exchanged glares at each other after an argument. Heck Tristan even got caught staring at Rory when he thought nobody was looking. Yup something was definitely going on but people just overlooked it. The thought of Tristan DuGrey falling for someone was absurd.  
  
Tristan didn't know what was coming over him. He was acting different he knew. Things really got strange at the dance. He didn't know what he was thinking. The whole night he just stared at Rory and Dean dancing and then he ran into Dean. Tristan said he didn't like Rory and Dean said that's not what it looked like. Even Dean saw something between the two. Whenever Rory talked about the way Tristan tormented her he couldn't help but think the Tristan had a thing for Rory. It was simple; Tristan was just going back to first grade psychology. When you like a girl you push her. All of a sudden Tristan and Dean started pushing each other around. Tristan knew the rumors would be flying about why he fought Dean but he had this feeling inside of him that he couldn't shake off. Others would say it was jealous but Tristan denied it because he was a player he was supposed to have those feelings.  
  
Tristan denied all his feelings. He couldn't give up his reputation he had worked so long far. He couldn't fall for a girl that was totally wrong for him. That was not possible. He had money and she didn't. People dropped at a dime when Tristan needed something. With Rory they probably couldn't have cared less. Tristan could have afforded just about anything. They were different in so many ways. But then again, opposites attract.  
  
Tristan had his world of being popular, rich and girls begging him for attention. Where in Rory's world she wasn't rich, she had a steady boyfriend, and a mother who loved her with all her heart. They were in two different worlds and they could never mesh together.  
  
Tristan played his normal role of King of Chilton and Rory continued being the smart, innocent girl she was. They lived their lives. Tristan still was wondering what his feelings were. He finally came to the conclusion:  
  
Rory Gilmore.  
  
She was just a game.  
  
At least that was what he kept telling himself every second of the day.  
  
  
  
*I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I know it was short but it got the point across that I was going for. Please review! Thanks for reading.  
  
Luv MOLLY 


End file.
